You're Beautiful
by xdangermagnetx
Summary: Very sad songfic about Ron and Hermione....DON'T Worry! It has a sequal called Tangled Up in Me PLZ R AND R ILL TAKE ANY KIND OF REVIEW


Ron Weasley made his way through the muggle subway system, his hands in his pockets and his head down. He was headed to work in the heart of the city where he'd been for the past 4 years ever since Hermione had disappeared. No one was sure where she had gone until she had appeared on the cover of a Bulgarian Witch Weekly with Viktor Krum.

Ron had been destroyed; he had had search parties looking for her, since many assumed she had been kidnapped. With a heavy heart he called off the search when she had resurfaced. Ron shook away the unpleasant memories and straightened up to step into the subway train. He fiddled with the box in his pocket; inside it was the ring he was going to propose to Hermione with before she had run off.

Suddenly Ron heard the angelic laugh that had haunted his thoughts and dreams. Hermione, his Hermione, was walking down the aisle. Chauffeured by her husband she sat down in the seat across from him. He stared at her and she stared at him before she finally smiled and turned back to Viktor.

_My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan._

After awhile Viktor got up to go to the bathroom and he was left alone with Hermione, his best friend, his girlfriend, his almost wife. The crowded subway seemed empty now as she opened her mouth to speak. " Ron? Ron Weasley? Is that you?" He nodded and said coldly, "Yeah. It is." Hermione suddenly looked uncomfortable, "Ron. I didn't want to leave, but I had to. I couldn't deal with everything that was happening." Ron set his jaw, his ears turning red," YOU couldn't deal with everything? What about me? What about Ginny? You walked out on us both! You broke our hearts! And for what? A life of luxury with Vicky."  
_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
and I don't know what to do,_  
_'Cause I'll never be with you._

Hermione brushed tears away with the back if her hand, " I didn't mean for it to end up like this. I really didn't. Ron, I just want you to know that I've always been there for you. Even if I didn't show it. I… I loved…I loved you." Ron looked at her, at then barely whispered, "Then why did you leave me?" Hermione's voice became caught in her throat she shook her head. " Don't you see? I was going to propose to you! You would come and live with me and then we would have our wedding by the lake at Hogwarts. Just like you always wanted." Hermione's eyes widened at the memory of the day she shared her hopes and dreams with Ron. " Yes, Hermione. I remembered." Ron said interpreting her look correctly.

_Yeah, she caught my eye,  
as we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Flying high,  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
but we shared a moment that will last till the end._

Just then, Viktor returned. Sitting down in his seat, totally unaware of his wife's tears and of Ron who was still glaring icily in his direction. Hermione had broken Ron's heart and now, Ron had broken Hermione's. They were even now but Ron still had one last thing he had to do, he summoned the ring from his pocket and looked at it, then at Hermione. Quickly he scrawled a note,

_Hermione,_

_I loved you once, I love you now, and I'll love you until the day that I die. This is a reminder of what we could have had if only you would have given me the chance._

_Forever,_

_Ron_

Ron dropped the ring and the note into Hermione's lap and stood up to leave.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
and I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you._

He glanced over his shoulder and saw his Hermione looking at him, tears streaming down her face; he took a deep breath and turned away because he was crying as well. Then, he stepped off the subway and shoving his hands in his pockets, walked out of Hermione's life just like she had walked out of his.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
when she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth;  
I will never be with you._


End file.
